RogueRebel
'''RogueRebel, '''previously known as '''Preadeator123 '''or '''Ryonix the Dark Hero, '''was a Private First Class of the Vaktovian Empire. In the past, he was affiliated with the Ascension Core and was a Private during the transition from the Reaper Era to the Helghast era. HIs first tenure as a Vaktovian Private lasted from June 6th - October 31st 2015, and his second tenure as a Vaktovian PFC lasted from February 26th - October 11th 2017. Upon his second retirement, he received permission from the Emperor himself for a leave from Vaktovia. He has since then remained retired from ROBLOX for an indefinitely. Ascension Core Preadeator123 "Pred" had little experience and knowledge of the "Greater Clan Politics" of the community. Thus, his first attempts to pass the obby and apply for the Reaper-Era Ascension Core were in vain. It was only with a determined mindset that he overcame the obstacles and joined on November 2nd 2014. (A mishap occurred shortly after that caused him to be exiled for no reason, and he returned on December 22nd after a break). Pred was able to pass through Stage 1 Trial by xerland2 and Stage 2 Discipline by SpecSlayer with ease, both of whom are no longer with Vaktovia. A while passed until a Stage 3 Law session was hosted by VeitMyani that lasted some hours at daffy's training facility, and there he was then promoted to Stage 4. At a training later on, ImAwesomeFoo promoted Pred to Stage 5. As Stage 5, Pred was subject to mentorship by Covertus and his closest friend at the time, CptJackPrice. Pred had issues with his combat and because of so, was unprepared for his graduation test. With ImAwesomeFoo testing him only on swords, General ttom25rocks then took over for guns, which Pred failed 0-10 at Ascendancy. He was then set to Stage 5 Revising. At the time, most VACCINES would have given up and left for V O I D at the time of the war-however, Pred chose not to, instead writing a motivational speech to lift both himself and his comrades up in spirits. He then changed his name to RogueRebel. Service in the Empire/Army Corps Afterwards, with a goal set in his mind, he continued to try and attain his goal. His first two retests ended in 2-10, and after spending hours of work, finally passed the minimum of 4-10 and was accepted June 6th, 2015. Rogue was known for starting his own unofficial mentorship program during his time in the Empire, picking up those he thought had potential to make meaningful contributions to Vaktovia. This continued even during his blacklist later. Rogue stayed at Private for five months and fell into pits of inactivity often. He later resigned due to a conflict with his ex-mentor among other reasons. (☀https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=177936911) Rogue spent several days defending against VAK and talking to officers before agreeing to return to the Vaktovian Army Corps as a Level One after VAK reverted its theme to Killzone from Mass Effect. He was re accepted on November 4 2015, a year after he first joined, and after a short while reached Level 3. Despite all of this, he had concerns about the Graduation Test after seeing how no one was able to graduate, and seeking to discover the clans outside of Vaktovia, he left in January 2016. Post-Vaktovia/The Return After a period of inactivity, Rogue came back to the news that he was blacklisted from VAK permanently due to his "dramatic antics" and excessive resignations/rejoining. Over this time in "exile", Rogue joined several other clans and picked up valuable experience as well as fine tune his combat. He was known to contribute to clans such as Clockwork Corporation, Arcterran Compact, Royal Blood, Arvorian Confederation, Federation of Arcadia, UCR, and etc. In October 2016, nearly two years after he first joined, Rogue expressed interest in coming back to ROBLOX after taking a month off, with the only intention to serve Vaktovia. A previous summer mentorship of VACs, some of whom are now current Vaktovians, reignited his interest. After some discussions, he was able to remove his blacklist and Wakadood accepted him back on October 7th, 2016. Upon returning, Rogue had promised full loyalty to Vaktovia and aimed to regain faith, trust, and respect within the ranks. He quickly ascended through despite some periods of inactivity and unfamiliarity with the new generation of Vaktovians and VACs. After months of training, Rogue passed through the new Level 5 system and once again was accepted back on February 26th, 2017, when he posted the first motivational speech he had in a long time. On July 2nd, 2017, at the CSP Victory Ceremony, Rogue was promoted from PVT to PFC after over two years on and off in VAK. He continued to serve until October 11th 2017, when he decided that he would be too inactive in life to continue actively serving Vaktovia under the new Regiments system. Thus, he obtained permission from Emperor Vaktus to leave the Empire and soon after quietly departed the game for good. Side note: In his early career, Rogue is best known for having overcame adversity during a "low point" in Vaktovian history (see V O I D conflict). Later on he trained himself to become a proficient combatant and role model, as well as being an inspiration to his comrades and mentoring both successful and unsuccessful apprentices on his own. Once well known for his status as "Vaktovia's Speechwriter", Rogue started his motivational career by publishing his most famous work "Down the Road Less Taken", which was viewed by both VAK and VOID during the 2015 war. Category:People